Future Tense
by megacoldfusion
Summary: While heading back to their own time Sheridan and the crew are caught in a time quake, only to black out and awaken later in the futures next best hope for peace.


**Future Tense**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Babylon 5 are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only. OC's are my creations.

 **AN:** This is set after the Episode **War Without End Part.2** and some reviews would be nice and this acts as a one-shot story.

Besides B5 has always been an underrated series in the 90's and I'm a fan of that series

* * *

Chapter: One

 **Future Trip**

A single ship is drifting in the time stream towards their current timeline. Sheridan and the crew of the white star had just successfully saved Babylon 4 and their own timeline, which would have been ruled by the Shadows.

Lenner is performing systems check with the rest of the crew, Ivonava is standing there in knowing she will never see her friend Jeffery Sinclair again. Figured out by Marcus Cole that a minbari not born minbari is or was Valen.

Valen is or was Jeffrey Sinclair, so the one who was is saving the past, while the one who is and who will be are Sheridan and Delenn by what Zathrus told them.

Sheridan sat in the command chair of the white star, next to him is Delenn whom held his hand, also gives him a warm smile and he returned the favor. Both of them had time flash visions of what the future will be.

Sheridan is debating in his mind that he should or shouldn't go to Zah'ha'Dum due to seeing what happened to Centari Prime and what future Delenn had told him, along with having a son with her named David.

Delenn time flash was in John's bedroom, he was sleeping and she headed to the other room to look at a strange globe like object. Only to her surprised, to see who is was that entered the door and dropped the globe, it was or will be Anna Sheridan.

They have secrets, but should they tell what they have seen. Sheridan and Delenn pondered on the thought of it. Then something happens like shaking is occurring.

"What's happening?" Asked Sheridan

"Unknown," replied Lenner "It feels like we are shaking."

"We just lost helm control." Speaks Ivonava "I can keep it steady."

"The scanners show we're caught in something," replied Marcus

"Can we get out," speaks Sheridan "Before..."

His words got interrupted by a spinning out of control Whitestar and then everything goes black. The white star itself falls through a hole in the time stream.

* * *

"General," spoke one of the officers "The scanners are detecting a cromometric disturbance."

"Source," he asked?

"Not far from the facility...wait something is coming out and it's on a collision course to the facility."

"Activate the gravity beams," Commanded the General "Quickly."

"Aye, sir," replied the other officer

Two beams of energy shot out of the facility and targeted what was coming out of a hole in space, until finally it stopped the object that was about to crash into the facility.

"I want to know what was about to hit us," spoke the General "Give me a visual."

"On screen sir," replied the officer

There is a gasp at everyone looking on the view screen and can't believe what they are seeing is this some sort of trick or is it real.

What they see is the White Star, an older model from the days of the Shadow war and the war to retake Earth, from the old history files the white star looks damaged, but repairable.

"Is this the original white star," speaks the General "Or a trick by the Hand."

"Negative sir," replied the officer "The original white star is a match with the history files."

"Life signs." Wondered the General

"Erratic sir," speaks another officer

"Bring them in and put then in docking bay 5,"

The officers wordlessly go about their duties. The general tapped the back of his ear and two holograms show up in front of him, both are women in different uniforms.

"Michelle," Commanded the General "I need you and a security tactical force to secure a ship."

"A Hand ship or something else." She wanted to know.

"Would you believe ancient history," he replied Mysteriously and then spoke to the other woman "Doctor Frankie, prepare the Medical Ward and go with Michelle."

"No problem." Nodded Michelle

"Understood." Replied Frankie "Do we know who is on board?"

"We don't know," speaks the General "Keep me informed."

Both of them nodded as their holograms vanished.

* * *

 **One hour later: Medical ward**

Captain Sheridan moaned in which his head is pounding as he grabbed his head and his eyes opened up at first. He had no idea where he is and shook it off, until he realized he is not in a place he has ever been to before.

"Delenn" he gasped while calling out her name.

"Captain Sheridan," spoke an unfamiliar woman "It's all right, she is fine, your crew is fine."

"Ivonava...Marcus...Lenner," spoke Sheridan slowly "The white star."

"Don't worry," replied the woman "They are here."

"John," called out Delenn "Who? Where are we?"

"Bloody hell...I have a headache," groaned Marcus

"Ahhhh," yelled Ivonava "Okay what is this place?"

"Ow, in Valen's name what hit us." Replied Lenner

"I'm Dr. Frankie and you're in the facility," she answered them "Once the general arrives he will explain it to all of you."

Sheridan and others glance at their surroundings it looked like Med lab on Babylon 5, but it looks very advanced and a woman is there who is African-American in a strange uniform.

"Is this an Earth force..." Sheridan interrupted by someone else.

"No, this is not an Earth force facility," replied the General "It's an I.A facility."

"Who are you?" Asked Delenn

"How did we get here?" Asked Sheridan

"And where is here?" Asked Ivonava.

They are looking at a man in uniform, but not an ordinary one and there is something odd about this person. Delenn noticed he is part Minbari like she is and by the looks in his eyes he has much experience.

"You can call me General Harlen," he spoke to them "And if you're wondering about my appearance, I was born this way...runs in the family, long story another time."

"He clears his throat "This will be a shock to you all. You are 200 years in the future and the name of the facility is Babylon 7."

Sheridan and the others jaws dropped in hearing this, it sounded unbelievable.

* * *

They're astounded and shocked at the news that was just given them. Babylon 7? 200 years? Only moments ago they were heading back to their time, only they got caught in some time anomaly and now they are here.

"We need to get back to our time." Said Sheridan.

"Your ship almost crashed into B7," spoke the General "Good thing we saved you and the original white star got damaged, we are repairing it even now."

"Still doesn't answer the question in how we get back to our time." Muttered Ivonava

"I have contacted Draal," answered the General "It won't take him long to open a portal back to your time, moments after you left it."

"Are we on a space station like B5," replied Lenner.

"There are some things I can tell you and some things I can't tell you," the General tells them "I have orders from I.A command, best be not to learn your futures. As for your question Mr. Lenner, no it's not."

General Harlen shows them a holographic image of what looks like a metal sphere.

"It's based upon a design of a Dyson's Sphere," he tells them "Freeman Dyson's theory and instead of a space station. A planetoid was built, after the end of the second Hand war, which was five years ago."

"Bloody hell," gasped Marcus "Who are they?"

"You will know about them someday," speaks Harlen "Call them far worse than the Shadows or Vorlons."

"That bad right." Said Sheridan

"It's best you not even know." Replied Harlen.

"I don't understand, what his us." Said Delenn

"Ah, yes." Nodded the General "A few weeks ago what remained of Hand forces attempted to disrupt the time line by launching a cronometric bomb into the time stream to disrupt your past."

"We put a stop to it, it would seem you got caught in the backwash of that effect and here you are."

"Oh joy," said Ivonava "I always wanted to travel to future."

"I healed all your injuries," said Frankie "And surgically removed your telepathic abilities. Commander Ivonava."

"Thank you." Smiled Ivonava

"I can see on the hologram of B7 by separate Spheres." Sheridan observed the hologram.

"B7 seperate by 7 spheres." Replied Harlen "B1 is command ward, housing for command staff, security, workers and so on. B2 or Sphere 2 is the city area... shopping, recreational activities and more. B3 is the alien sector where they live and so forth."

"B4 is historical ward, Medical ward, cargo ward. B5 is where the I.A council meets from time to time, Ambassadors live and work. B6 is the docking ward, where ships and fighters are located. B7 ward is the garden, a forest, beach."

"I believe the human word for this would be damn." Replied Lenner.

"You got that right." Mumbled Sheridan then speaks to the General "You said second Hand war, what was the first?"

"All I can tell you it happened a few years after B6 went online," replied Harlen.

"General, how can we trust them," replied Michelle "Clones, robots, or a trick by the hand."

"They're the real deal Michelle," replied Frankie "You need to trust people more."

A blonde woman walked in, she wore a security style uniform.

"This is my chief of security," replied Harlen.

"She kinds of reminds me of Garabaldi," Ivonava muttered to Sheridan.

Then a large man walked in wearing a B7 uniform, he has short black hair and a beard. He stopped and stared at both Marcus and Ivonava.

"General," spoke the man with an English/Russian accent "Ambassador Frial, wishes to speak to you." Then he paused for a moment "Ranger one completed her mission."

"Of course," nodded Harlen "This is Captain Ivan, my second in command."

"Welcome to B7, heroes of the past" Replied Ivan.

"Being a hero is nice," Spoke Marcus. "So the rangers are still around, like Ranger One."

"Yes, they are," replied Ivan "She is the generals sister."

"All right, my meeting won't take long," replied the General "It would be best to stay here, until the repairs to your ship and the time portal is ready."

"I have so many questions," said Sheridan.

"So do I," spoke Delenn "Who is Ambassador Frial?"

"Minbari Federation," said Harlen "Old childhood friend of mine, we grew up on Minbar before the hand invasion."

"The Hand invaded Minbar," gasped Delenn "Are they..."

"No," shook the head of the General "It's liberated now."

The General Harlen, Ivan the Captain leave as Sheridan and the crew stay in the Medical ward as they are given their other back.

"In the meantime," said Michelle "Computer access restricted only to B7 people, going to the other Spheres is also restricted for your safety as your historical figures so your lives are important."

"Rather obsessive and compulsive are we," Ivonava with a brow.

"You have no idea," replied Frankie

* * *

 **historical Ward: Babylon Seven, later on that day**

General Harlen and the Minbari Ambassador Frial of the family of Ileena walk upon the historical ward off Babylon 7 and stop to stare at the statues of the one who was Jeffery Sinclair, the one who is Delenn and the one who will be Captain/President Sheridan.

"I met Delenn once when I was a small child," spoke Frial "She was old and frail, still wise and full of vigor. I have seen photos of a young Delenn in the archives...may I see her in the flesh."

"Sure why not," nodded Harlen and then looked at the statues "They sure had it hard than we did."

"Not as hard as you think." She speaks to him.

"A message sent by Draal, informed me the portal is ready and your ship is repaired...come."

* * *

 **Docking ward: Babylon 7, sphere 6**

Sheridan, Deleen remained outside the Whitestar as it's docked there and everyone else went inside the ship. They we're informed that the General will send them off and he has arrived, but not alone with him is a Minbari.

"Captain, Ambassador," said Harlen "This is Frial,"

"It is an honor to see you again Delenn," said Frial "I met you as a small child when you were very old, I never truly seen you, young only in photos. It is an honor." She greets her in Minbari.

"Well I guess it's goodbye," said Sheridan "I mean to ask something is Harlen your first or last name."

"It doesn't matter," replied Harlen "We've arrived at Epsilon three and Draal says the portal is ready. White snake class ships are your escorts."

"Anything else." Asked Sheridan?

"Godspeed Captain," saluted the General "Keep this little meet to yourself."

"Godspeed General," saluted Sheridan. "And what of the time stream itself."

"Ah, yes," replied Harlen "The rangers reported no serious damage, of what the scans show. However there could be some minor changes."

"Such as..." Spoke Sheridan.

"I don't know, as you noticed we are still here." Replied the general

Sheridan and Delenn boarded the Whitestar. Once they got to the bridge, everyone got to work and the ship rises up and flies to the open hatch of Babylon 7, along side and escorting them are the white snakes that look different.

Then they head into space, a portal is there and the crews of the white snake ships watch as the original white star head into the time portal and it closes afterwards. Back at the docking ward Harlen and Frial stand there.

"You should have told him your last name," she spoke.

"No, it wouldn't be a good idea," said Harlen "Best not to know my last name is Sheridan. Now that they're gone...time to get to work."

"I understand." She replied to him.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
